Ana Solacester
by kawaii squids
Summary: Ana is looking for her brother who is a criminal on the lose. But she runs into more trouble along the way...
1. Chapter 1

I sat on the fake leather seats of the bus, singing to myself, not loudly but just enough to hear myself. The song "Unravel" was stuck in my head so why not? My name is Ana Solacester, I'm coming to Gravity falls to look for my brother. Which he had gone missing three days ago _in_ Gravity Falls. Now, hes not the "kind, caring, loving brother" you would think of. There is a criminal on the lose. A _criminal_. Hes stolen so many things, drinking and driving, treason, trespassing... so incompetent.

My cousin said he would take care of me at his house, he's 19 so it's acceptable. I just need to find my brother and turn him in... I don't like him whatsoever so there is no mercy from me. And I need to hope everything will go as planed.

I tied up my bleach-blonde hair and shoved it under a black baseball cap. Looking like someone else would be good, if anyone thought i was related to him they would see me as a danger... Now, more about me. I'm pretty much a full-time nerd. You know, Video games, books, anime, wanting adventures everywhere. One thing though, I really can't go up to people and (for example) ask for something. So I don't really have many friends, but on the internet it's fun to talk to the people online.

I picked up my red book bag and my black suitcase, and stepped of the bus once it stopped. I sat down on a bench, looking around, blending in. So... peaceful. Trees waved back and forth with the wind, it was warm outside, I couldn't ever believe that someone was running lose. My Head thought different.

I smiled to myself, but the peace was interrupted by a girl.

"Hey! I'm Mable," She started as she twirled her hair, " I saw you sitting here, and I was wondering if you needed a tour~"

I just smiled at her, what else was I supposed to do? "Well, um," I guess I did look like a guy, but I do need a tour. "alright...Mable"

she smiled and took my hand dragging me around the town.

_Time Skip_

In the end we ended up at an old building called "The mystery shack". We sat outside talking about school, and TV shows.

"hey so... what's your name? I don't think I caught it." She tilts her head slightly

"Ana... sorry heheh I guess I didn't think about it." I smiled sheepishly, "hey I know it's not dark yet but I still have to stop by my cousin's house, if you want me to come by later I can."

Mable nods furiously, "You could stay over if you want!"

"haha alright, will do."

Once I got to my cousin's house I pulled out a key from under the mat, he is so predictable. I walked in, and set my suitcase inside to take it to the room I'm sleeping in later. It didn't look like anyone was home so I just left a note and walked back to the shack.

I hurried there since the time looked about seven or eight, and I do _not_ want to be walking in the dark...

I stepped inside. No one was at the desk, two other customers though. My small feet walked over to some shelves with hats and a pine tree on them. Wow... the price tag says its 40$. Brown eyes looked up to see a small plush around 70$. WHAT?! No way!

"I spy with my little eye... something falling" I heard someone say behind me.

I was pushed over and rolled into a wall. "Oof- ALEX?! What the heck! I will get you for that." I got up and brushed the dust off me, clearly catching the attention of someone who looked like Mable.

"Calm down, you're acting like a demon... a short one!" He laughed, getting me even more angry, " Oi! Everyone, watch out the demon will come to haunt you- c'mon say it"

I sighed, "I'm a demon... and I'm here to haunt you- wait no that sounds terrible" I laughed, making a reference.

Alex laughed too. If you haven't noticed, this is my cousin. Mean but nice.

"Well, I'm going home. Spending the night at a friends huh? you sure make allies easily" he waves and exits.

"Ana!" Mable shouts, and hugs me. "I didn't think you would come! Why is your hat still on? Oh, and this is my brother dipper!"

"oh so that's who was watching. Listen, Dipper, he's always like that don't worry." I smile to him.

Mable guides me upstairs into their room. I set my stuff on her bed and get out a book to read later.

"Ana, will you tell me about yourself?" Dipper asked.

Bum bum bum! welp this is the first fanfic writen on this acc so like, favorite, follow do whatever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so Im sorry for not coming to write, i know how annoying that gets… so here's the next chapter and thanks to someone that reminded me people actually read my fic. so none of this stuff is mine except Ana and the plot.**

Should I? My family is small, one. And Two, I don't really… trust them with the whole brother thing. Like, "have you heard? Her brother is a criminal! That must mean her family is weird… yeah especially her."

Shit, man. People are rude these days, especially the teens. They find what bothers you most and uses it as a weapon to just stab you in the back. And if you react to it they just know they should use it more.

"I'll talk about it later," My voice cracked. I laughed, "Puberty."

Mabel laughed along and dipper just smiled at that.

I pushed my red, duffle bag over the edge of Mabel's pink bed and started digging inside of it.

"I have a great movie we should all watch… If you like the classics." Finally, I pulled out the movie "never ending story".

"It looks cool!" Mabel pointed at the case with the spacey background, "I've never seen that movie."

Dipper rolled his eyes, seeming a bit annoyed by my presence… or Mabel? Both?

"Mabel, it's a classic, you wouldn't normally see it in movies and stuff."

"ohlet'swatchit." She said quickly.

"...Fine, only because you two want to."

I laughed. Dipper seemed interested in the pink dragon on the cover (so definitely mabel too)

We ran down the stairs and set the disk into the dvd player. "Dipper, popcorn duty. Mabel, soda. I'll get the lights." I said to them. Their responses were only agreeing, "Alrighty." and "Got it."

I turned to the light switch. Moving my hand upward to it, but something beat me to turning the lights off… because the power just went out.

"WELP IT'S DARK." Mabel yelled.

"I used my magical hands to do that." I responded with a jokingly tone.

Dipper laughed and stopped quickly, "wait really?"

"No you weirdo" I rolled my eyes a bit, even though they were in the next room and couldn't see me that well.

I suddenly got an idea… scaring the Shizzle McFizzle out of Dip. My shoes were kicked off and I tiptoed to the kitchen. The popcorn bag fell out of the microwave and onto the floor when Dipper opened it. Thank god it wasn't open… Poor precious popcorn too good for this world. He picked up the bag and set it inside a blue, plastic bowl, which I was guessing what _was_ going to be our "Mount Popcorn".

I snickered quietly… Target acquired.

"BOO!" I yelled loudly behind him, and grabbed his shoulders. He gave out a yell and fell over, stumbling to get up, "Gravity! works every time." I said when he fell, laughing.

Mabel heard and laughed too, "good job bro. You really can't break laws… The laws of gravity."

"Woooow Mabel. You're soooo good at comebacks now"

My laughing came to a stop and held out a hand for Dip to take. "'Cmon let's do something if we don't have any power."

"Maybe dream about…" Mabel started while stretching, "walking through a big mountain of yarn..."

"No way! we gotta stay up! Earth to Mabel!" I shook her. Dipper tried to stop me from shaking the tired, doughnut PJayed girl.

"Woah woah, Ana calm down… Let mabel sleep we don't want her to be cranky in the morning."

I sighed, "Okay okay… that's true." Mabel left the room, leaving me there with dipper.

I never really understood this but, I was afraid of the dark. Actually, I was afraid of a lot of things but not when friends are around. I was never scared with friends. Stupid things like going into a gas station and buying a soda? I found myself stuttering out words. But with a friend or someone I'm cracking a few jokes with the cashier and having a good conversation. Mom always got mad at that, she always yelled saying "you have to learn to grow up!" Really…? uM nO! I will go to neverland! and be a kid as long as I want!

"Ana…" Dipper broke my thoughts, "You're spacing out"

I stumbled on my words, "Ah- well. Uh. Just thinking"

We should probably go find the power box.

"Dipper? do you know where the pow-"I was interrupted by the sound of lights and things restarting, "Nevermind… we should just… sleep I guess."

"Novel idea."

 **Okay so sorry for making it short, im out f ideas for a plot and stuff so if you want to say a suggestion, go ahead. Good night humans.**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up before the two twins. I looked at both of them and took a deep breath. I'm not going to wake them up and tell them I'm leaving so I guess I'll leave a short note. I'll come back, or if they want to, they can come over. Maybe Alex is playing call of duty or something… Ugh Alex you're like twenty-one, get over the teen games.

I picked up my bags and headed down stairs slowly, making sure not to trip. I set them down by the door and looked for paper to write on. some sticky notes were sitting by the "no refunds sign" and I pulled one off. something clicked behind me… Chills went up my spine. I turned around slowly only to see a pen fell from the shelf. _God damn it Ana you're scared of a fricking pen._ My breathing staggered a bit. I stood back at the counter, but again… another click. I snapped my head back quickly. There was the pen. Sitting next to me. _OKAY PENS ARE GOING TO BE THE DEATH OF ME. Shhh calm down Ana. You're just getting scared of a pen. A teleporting one._

I picked up the red pen that said 'Mystery shack' on it and started writing.

" _Hey guys, I'm that much of a anthrophobic that I couldn't wake you guys up and say bye so… Bye! Come over if you want, play videogames with Alex (He's an Xbox nerd btw) or talk about books, watch classic movies, anime… stuff with me."_

I smiled at the little note. The pen had a pretty red-orange colour to it. I walked back to the shelf and put it back, hoping that it would stay there.

Lukewarm air hit my face when I exited the shack, but my hands were very cold.

 _Now, where did I come from…?_ I thought to myself as I looked around. nothing but woods, woods, and more woods. A sigh escaped my lips. If I were to just walk in a straight line then it would take me forever to find the town… I'll walk in a straight line then. I started towards the left of the shack, dragging along my bags. BUT WAIT. I became the stupidest person on earth that day. Because the road to enter the town was RIGHT THERE. I sighed, again. Guess I'll just… Walk there. So embarrassed.

_Time skippidy brought by frozen rainbow waffles_

"Alex, I'm home!" I called out, while opening the door. As expected, the nerd cousin was playing the Xbox, but had his volume turned up and he couldn't hear me. I laughed to myself and ran upstairs, in the room I would be staying in. I threw my bags onto the floor and looked around, needing something to occupy my time. So, I opened the closet to see if there was anything Alex kept here. There was an oldish looking CD player on the floor of the closet. looks interesting so I might as well use it. I pulled out a Halsey CD from my bag and set it in the player.

I began to dance to the chorus and sing along. " _You can't wake up this is not a dream, you're part of a machine, you are not a human being."_ Although it's really sad, I just love the song, it always helps me get away from whatever I am doing.

I just started to listen to the music and sat by the window. It was really pretty outside. Evergreen trees scattered everywhere, I wonder how long it took for them to grow that thick. Some wild flowers were swaying a tiny bit, due to wind but there wasn't much. Someone who looked exactly like my brother sat under a tree… how peacef- wait.

I opened the window to get a closer look. _Oh dear god…_ I thought. He turned his head to look at me and I quickly hid behind the wall, scared.

 _What am I going to do…?_

* * *

 **Okay so I was trying to explain to someone why my character was afraid of a pen without reading the fic plus i wrote like one paragraph at school, the guy behind me was reading it and i totally freaked out. XD**

 **so like, follow, favorite, do what you want**

 **None of this is mine except my characters, and plot.**


End file.
